Un sueño hecho realidad
by MarcelineNamida
Summary: Ryou camina al vesidor pensando en no querer encontrarse con la mew mew peincipal al ver la luz la curiosidad podra mas que el


N/A: los personajes de TMM no son míos por que si fuera no estuviera publicando aquí además que la serie terminaría en ICHIGOXKISH o ICHIGOX RYOU y no es así n-n U

_Pensamiento,_(narrado del personaje)

Ryou caminaba por el pasillo directo al vestidor se veía una luz prendida y la puerta casi abierta se veía la luz y de repente voltea a las escaleras ve a las chocas saliendo del lugar junto con su amigo y luego traga saliva estaba ¿nervioso? Si eso era asi estaba el gran Ryou nervioso

(narración de Ryou)

No sabia lo que hacia solo caminaba por el pasillo hacia el vestidor desde mi habitación esa noche era algo cálida por lo cual no tenia mi camisa no sabia que esperar ¿o si? Solo deseaba que ella no estuviera en ese lugar mire por el espacio abierto y la vi, era ella, **mi **Ichigo , si dije ¨mi¨ por que aunque este con Aoyama ella será mía.

Mirarla así fue tan delicioso, tenia puesta una falda negra con y una blusa igual negra con pequeños detalles blancos sus cabellos sueltos era perfecta y sus piernas tan delgadas y sin nada que no dejara admirarlas me la comía con la mirada y fue ese el momento en que se ponía su perfume de fresas y ese brillo labial que me llamaban parecía una invitación, si así es una invitación a ir con ella pero fue tanta mi torpeza que hice ruido al suspirar y ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

(fin del narrado de Ryou)

Ichigo se alarmo pensando que era Kishu ese alienígena que ya le había robado tantos besos pero recordó que el ya no estaba después de la pelea final el regreso a su planeta y pensó que bien era el viento y sigo vistiéndose se puso unas calcetas largas blancas debajo de las rodillas y sus zapatos negros y se miro un momento en el espejo cuando recibe una llamada a su celular

HOLA! Aoyama-kun –dijo ichigo esperando una contestación-

Hola ichigo quería saber si quieres ir a algún lado mañana?

No, no puedo es que-buscaba una excusa – es que tengo tareas pendientes y quiero terminarlas pronto (si que excusa tan creíble TT-TT)

Oh bueno será después descansa adiós

Si igual –colgó el teléfono para tomar el cascabel que le regalo su novio - como decir que he dejado de quererte y me enamore de la persona menos esperada para mi, mi je…

Tal fue la sorpresa para Ryou que al escuchar dio un paso golpeando la pared lo que causo un gran ruido

QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ!

Soy..yo ichigo –dijo ryou ya sin mas opción que entrar bajando la mirada en su rostro se veian muchas cosas un sonrojo por ver a ichigo como la vio ya unos minutos atrás, su sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras de ¨me enamore de la persona que menos esperaba¨ y su duda si era el, ya que. los meses anteriores ella tuvo un cambio de actitud no discutía, no se enojaba, si una clienta del café se acercaba o lo miraba ella la alejaba-

QUE HACIAS EN LA PUERTA? –pregunto enoja y un poco sonrojada- me…me espiabas?

Esa pregunta termino por poner a Ryou tan rojo como el fuego

Ah no como crees?-fue su respuesta- vi la luz y pensé que olvidaron apagarla –esa fue su excusa- pero escuche algo de tu conversación

Que? –ella se puso roja pero con menor intensidad- que escuchaste?

No mucho en realidad solo sobre de que enamoraste de otro de quien se trata? –el la miro fijamente la revisaba y sin darse cuenta el se relamía sus labios-

Es…eso no te importa-contesto la pelirroja_- no puedo creerlo me escucho pero al menos no el nombre eso es un alivio pero ahora no se como manejar esta situación_ – sin darse cuenta ryou se acercaba lentamente a ella y fue la sorpresa de ella mas fuerte cuando el la beso

(Narrado de ichigo)

No lo podía creer cuando me tomo así de sorpresa me planto un beso y fue entonces cuando lo sentí era tan cálido el me acariciaba tan tiernamente y cuando me di cuenta ese beso lo correspondí, me olvide del mundo, de mi familia de mis amigos incluso de Aoyama, en ese momento rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el con los suyos mis cintura solo sentí como nuestros cuerpos se acercaban ese beso era tan perfecto dulce, tierno, apasionado y con algo diferente eso era **amor **nunca sentí nada así con Aoyama solo Ryou lo despertó en mi y ya no quería parar pero lo hicimos el aire se nos acabo cuando terminamos de estar en la puerta estábamos en el tocador

(fin de el narrado de ichigo y empieza Ryou)

Como paso? No lo se pero creo que fue mi instinto el que me llevo a ella y hacerlo yo esperaba un golpe pero en cambio ella siguió mi pregunta anterior estaba casi confirmada pero quería algo seguro

(fin del narrado de Ryou)

Ichigo…-el la toma de la cintura y la cargo a la mesa del tocador y la sentó- a quien amas? Dímelo ya o no aguantaré mas –decía posando sus ojos azules en los de ella y poniendo una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura- dime ahora por favor

Ryou- ella tomo el cascabel y lanzarlo a la ventana abierta perdiéndose en un árbol- que pregunta mas tonta haces –se sonrojo un poco cosa que a Ryou le encantaba para el era lo mejor verla así ver ese efecto que causaba en ella- yo te amo –lo dijo sin detenerse lo que quería era quedarse con el

Ichi….-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió los labios de ella en los suyos como jugaba como lo que era una gatita traviesa, el jugaba con su cabello rojo mordiéndole los labios dulcemente mientras bajaba al cuello de ella para besarlo y regresar a su boca mientras ella igual jugaba con el cabello de el y arañaba su ropa y los brazos pero sin causar daño-te amo mi gatita traviesa

-Derrepente un sonido inundo el lugar como UN DESPERTADOR! –que hora es? –bosteso Ryou mirando a todos lados estaba en una cama grande y una habitación lujosa y sonríe al ver a una joven pelirroja a su lado dormida como un ángel- jmp mi gatita linda –dijo para si mismo al darse cuenta que eso no fue un sueño sino un recuerdo, si hace un año todo paso el confesar su amo a ella y el ser correspondido y no mas de 1 mes de estar casado con ella, con ichigo, su traviesa gatita entro en la cama y la contemplo dormida cual ángel esa joven que por un tiempo molestaba solo para que ella le prestara atención el cual se convirtió en su verdadero amor.

**Como quedo? Bueno espero que bien por que es mi primer fic y me emocione al ser de TMM IchigoXRyou gracias por leer ^^ **


End file.
